Communicator of the cards
by Ji-niasu tactician
Summary: A young boy joins the duelscape academy but soon realizes he has a special gift. In this academy peggy rules not seto
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the entrance exam for the legendary Duel Academy. Aspiring duelists from all over flocked to the exam like sheeps to the slaughter, in hopes of being accepted to one of the most prestigious Dueling institutions in the world, joining the elite, the greatest ever.

"Excuse me! Watch your step! In a hurry here!"

And Shinju Shakimarou was late to say the least. He had short brown hair which flared up on either side and he had a moon shaped curl of hair directly in the center of his forehead. He wore a long sleeved baggy t-shirt and Jeans that had the bottoms frayed. His

The brown-haired teenager was currently barreling down a park walkway at max speed, trying desperately to get to the testing hall before it shut it's doors

"Woah, hey, watch where you're going!"

Barreling so fast, that he missed the fact that there was a person right in front of him they abruptly crashed and sent the oblivious bystander flying

The boy stood up brushing himself off he had a well toned body and a deamining glare he wore a blue suit with a white lining and baggy cargo pants. His hair was non-existant except for sideburns pitch black sideburns.

"Watch it punk, you dare disrespect Me like that," he placed a high accent on the word me and then let out a stout grunt.

"Uhm sorry, now if you would excuse me."

"Hhmmph, you act like you don't know who I am," he said as we stepped in front of a scattered Shinju.

"Your right now I need to get in," he said as he did a high jump over the brawn man.

"What how did you do that," he said as he saw the youth run out of sight. "And how did he not no I am," he spoke in a tone as if his ego had been trampled by a blue eyes white dragon.

After finally getting his turn at the registration desk he quickly filled out his entry form

Name: _Shinju Shakimarou_

Age- _16_

Deck type- _El-dragons_

Desired study course (check two that apply)

-Dueling occupation _x_

_-_Proffesional duelist

-Card designer _x_

-Game designer

He handed it back into the secretary and she took a brief look over it and told him to report to dueling arena C.

He slowly walked over there while slowly making the last changes to his deck while he sat on the waiting bench he was second in line.

"Hey a new guy to so what is your deck theme," said someone with an Australian accent.

"It's elemental dragons, so this your first time to," He said without looking up

"Nah it's my second, and I really wanna get in this time," He said with a worried expression "well it looks like it's my turn."

"Hello Rizer nice to see you again I will be your duel prompter, you may go first," said a gray haired balding man in a dress shirt and khaki jeans

"Okay I'll draw and I set one monster and I'll place one card face down," Rizer was slim and he was tan, he had blond dreadlocks and he wore flip-flops. An enlarged image of a set monster card appeared on the field, and a vertical set card behind it. "I'll end my turn

"Draw, and by the way my name is Tom Gist if you don't remember. I'll summon trial lawyer (1200/1700) in attack mode and I will activate the magic card pot of greed to draw to cards."

A dressed up lawyer and a giant green pot with an evil grin appeared on the field. Two cards shot out of his top and he disappeared.

"And thanks to my trial lawyers special ability, when I draw a card outside of my drawphase he gains 300 attack points, now trial lawyer attack his face down card," he declared confidently.

The dressed up lawyer suddenly had a glint in his eye as he ran up to the card getting ready to smash it with his briefcase.

"You attacked my des koala, and thanks to his effect you lose 400 life points for each card in your hand!"

An oversized koala stopped right in front of the trial lawyer and knocked him back with an uppercut to the lower jaw then he ran up and bit Mr. Gist on the shoulder.

"That was a good move now I lose 2700 life points. I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

TG lp:8000-2700/5300

R lp:8000

"Now it's my turn I draw and I'll summon Berserk gorilla in attack mode (2000/1000) and I'll switch des koala to attack mode then I'll use my set card wild natures release with des koala increasing his attack by 1800 points making it 2900. I'll attack you with berserk gorilla and then with des koala

A giant raving mad red gorilla came on the field and it stomped and jumped then shoot out a burst stream of fire at the suited man as the lawyer shattered like glass. Then a out of nowhere a double sized koala did a body slam directly on Mr. Gist

TG lp: 5300-500/4800-2900/1900

"Good I look forward to dueling you with my full deck assuming you pass." _He has no idea the next turn I will drain his life points to zero with my most powerful card._

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Well your effort was good but you drained my lifepoints too far now I will be able to destroy you, don't forget your koala is now destroyed."

"I know and now I chain with a card called final roar I can destroy one of my monsters and you subtract his attack points from your life points but I have to discard 1 card from the top of my deck for each level of the tributed monster times two now taste defeat!"

Both of Rizer's monsters disappeared as a ghostlike gorilla appeared behind Mr. Gist and exploded.

"Well you may have defeated me but since it was an amateur level duel you will be placed in orisis red or maybe ra yellow but you must score high on your test I wish you the best of luck." _How did that luck amateur beat me when I get my full deck back I will teach him a lesson._

Rizer jumped down from the arena and was greeted by a high five from Shinju.

"You did excellent could you stick around for my duel?"

"Sure I guess the testing hasn't started yet why not."

Lurking in the shadows the blue coated bruiser spotted the punk that had run into him earlier.

_Hmm I'm required to test one applicant since I'm in obelisk blue I might as well get some revenge._

"Chuku sensei please allow me to test the next student."

"Okay, you can test him but if you lose you will be demoted."

"That won't happen thank you Chuku sensei." _Ha Chuku sensei will let me his favorite student do anything as long as there is a catch there's always a catch with him._

"Hey punk I'm going to be your duel prompter be your duel prompter so listen up I'm _required to let you go first._

**_Next chapter- End of my chances or his_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey ya'll Kaiba infinity coming at you, be prepared for a few filler characters from the battle city and duelist kingdom to appear later as students, I also need feedback, and feel free to post an OC: And no I don't own yugioh, use your head if I did would I be writing this?

"Well thanks for the opportunity of dueling, hey I know you you're the _jerk _that I ran into today."

"Well that jerk is out for revenge, you punk if you lose you do realize you're out of the academy for good."

"Only the weak fights with words show me through your actions."

"Duel" They shouted in unison

Both of the duelists flicked their dueldisks to their sides and tossed each other their decks to shuffle. They walked to the center of the stage and shook hands.

Shinju leaned in and whispered "I don't take kindly to jerks especially ones with an oversized ego. I'll shoot it down so hard you won't know what hit you."

"We'll see about that make your move."

"Draw," Grinning wildly as he looked over his cards "I'll summon Elemental dragon of wind (1200/0) this card lets me summon another monster with the same name to the field," Two dragon that was made out of several vortexes appeared on the field. "So since I have two they instantly fuse without the need for a fusion card, so say hello to Elemental Gale dragon (1900/800)," Suddenly the two gales became more fierce and they merged into one giant dragon that looked similar to the first. "Its special effect shreds the top three cards your deck. Now let's see what we got."

"Hmmph, chain thrasher, Lightning vortex, and another chain thrasher, big deal."

Shinjus LP: 8000

_Ha he doesn't even know chain thrashers special ability oh well sucks for him._

"I'll set one card face down and attack directly with my gale dragon!"

?LP: 8000

"End turn!"

"Prepare for the beginning of the end I summon Sonic bird (1400/1000)!"

A bird resembling an eagle except larger appeared, he wore goggles, and had two large turbo boosters.

"I wouldn't expect a certain _amateur _like yourself to know his effect." He said putting an extra sarcastic acid the word amateur.

"Really? I was just about to say the same thing to you," he shot back.

"Shut your mouth, or rather I'll shut it for you with this I play end of the world ritual card which I drew thanks to sonic bird's effect."

Suddenly the field grew dreary and it became bare and desolate.

"Prepare for the rise of a monster I like to call ruin, Queen of Oblivion (2300/2000)."

A beautiful lady with a twisted smirk appeared on the field, she drew out a red ax died the color of blood.

"So what a level eight monster with only 2300 attack points."

"Well her effect well makes up for it she can attack twice in a row."

Shinju stood in shock that card was powerful, to powerful to be in an examination deck.

"You dirty cheater! You aren't using an examination deck!"

"So what, what the teacher don't know won't hurt them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's what he thinks. Now I could stop this but it's about time someone knocked King of the academy off his high horse, but he already has his queen and if he gets his king then we'll have something else to worry about._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you can properly address me from now on my name is King."

"What kind of name is that, no offense but you look more like a princess."

"Yuck it up all you want but I haven't lost a game since I came here, Now my Queen destroy him."

A figure let fly the red ax as it hit a spot nearby gale dragon and suddenly it exploded and sent Shinju to his knees along with scraps of holographic glass. Soon following the figure leapt forth and swept a devastating kick into Shinju's side.

"Lets see first you lose a mere 400 life points from your gale dragon, but then you lose 2300 life points and that brings you down to."

"Shut up! I can count it's 5300 life points." _That's gonna hurt but if I get what I need this is going to be good._

"Well I end, and soon I'll end you for good."

"Draw, hmm well I'll play elemental draw, it's a very rare card I get to draw three cards but, unfortunately I discard any card that doesn't get played lets see the luck!"

Suddenly three cards shot out of Shinju's duel disk.

"Excellent I get Elemental dragon earth, Elemental dragon Egg spawn, and polymerization. I'll explain my move so simpletons like you understand elemental dragon egg spawn is like a fusion substitute, and even you know what polymerization does so say hello to Elemental mud dragon (2400/2700). I used my Egg spawn to substitute for my Elemental dragon water.

A medium sized dragon that looked like it was made of dirt and stones were swept over with a tornado of water, and when the tornado cleared a massive dragon made of a clay like mud appeared.

"Now attack my Mud dragon destroy his monster!"

The mud dragon came down on Ruin like a body slam, but there was no shattering of holographic glass.

"What happened to my Queen, tell me!

"Calm down, my monster absorbed her, his special ability lets me use her as an equip magic card. I gain attack points equal to her level times 100 divided by two.

"So your monster gains 400 attack points."

"Ah the baby can count."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rizer was sitting near the duel arena, watching the duel. He wore a worried expression.

_Shinju, shape up you're being to cocky, this guy may be a jerk, but he's good. And he hasn't even pulled his strongest monster yet. I hope this doesn't go down like last year, in my duel._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Now the drawback of this card is I have to wait 1 extra turn to attack times the number of cards that I have equipped to this card so I can't attack next turn. So I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll draw. So I'll set one monster and 1 card face down. Then I'll end my turn."

Two holographic cards appeared in front of king.

"Hmm I'll draw, and then I'll play fusion recovery I'll take back my polymerization and Elemental wind dragon. Now I'll play de-fusion so I get back my Elemental water dragon (900/900) and earth dragon (200/2000)."

A warped vortex whipped apart the giant dragon as two smaller dragons appeared on the field.

Now I'll use my polymerization in my hand to fuse my Elemental water dragon, my Elemental wind dragon, and my Elemental dragon lightning from my hand. Now say hello to Elemental storm dragon (2600/2000)!"

An immense dragon that was larger that any of the ones before that looked like it consisted of a giant cloud. Swirling mists and lightning shot out everywhere and as the dragon roared thunder clapped.

The small audience had grew quite large and they were cheering and shouting and even the occasional bottle of soda went flying, and if you weren't cheering in this crowd you were more than likely at a loss of words.

"You see I learned my love of dueling from a man that I always saw in the pro league dueling growing up, and this card is a version of his shining flare wingman. Ever since I saw him duel I became interested in dueling. And of course when Industrial illusions introduced elemental dragons it was perfect for me. So you probably know his effect he gains 200 attack points for every card in the graveyard plus he gains a trample effect. So let's count there's two wind dragons, one gale dragon, one water dragon, one thunder dragon, one mud dragon. That's 1200 attack points making a grand total of 3800 attack points so I'll attack your face down monster."

"Ha you destroyed my Senju of the thousand hands and since he was flipped summoned I can take one ritual monster from my deck to my hand and I chose the card Demise, king of Armageddon."

"So you still lose 2800 life points."

"Yes but it's well worth it because your going to see I'm about to summon my strongest monster, now quick end your turn so I can finish this."

King's LP:5200

Shinju's LP:5300

"Now I'll summon my Manju of a thousand hands, to bring out my ruin only then I'll sacrifice it for my ritual card, End of the world to summon Demise kink of Armageddon!"

A giant irregularly large human in armor crafted out of bone, it was clearly custom crafted for a general. He wielded a scythe and his fangs spilled over his jaw. The earth cracked and dried up and wails of pain echoed across the field.

"Now his effect, he is stronger than Blue Eyes, swifter than a Strike ninja, tougher than a Labyrinth wall, and smarter than a Jinzo. It lets me pay 2000 life points to destroy all cards on the field except this card, and I'll do just that! Now I will crush you like the little worm you are destroy everything my monster!"

Everyone in the arena gasped as light flooded the field nothing was visible, as wails echoed through the walls.

Some of the prospective students started to walk away and one particular mousy looking student with huge glasses shouted "Wait he's still there."

Shinju stood up proudly and dusted himself off, "I activated interdimensional matter transporter and as soon as you activated that card my card so as soon as you sent out your effect.

"Well that lets me a clear shot at your life points, so attack him directly."

Shinju fell to his knees as he held his stomach, _This guy was tough it was making him sick, this was the toughest duel he had ever fought. _

King's LP:3200

Shinju's LP:2900

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There matching each other blow for blow this is radical!" yelled Rizer causing a few people to turn there heads and scoot a few seats away. A large anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

The king smirked crossing his arms he let out a sigh, "Well to bad that fairy of a duelist Judai you keep looking up to isn't here to see you lose."

"That's it I'll draw and that means I get back my storm dragon back so now I'll summon my monster Elemental dark dragon (1400/1000) this card increases all dark monsters attack by 700 and decreases there defense by 700." Then I can activate one of two effects turn all monsters attributes to dark, or I can flip one card face down in defense mode. And I chose to flip down your monster."

"No!" the angry duelist stared glaring at his opponent in shock and amazement."

"Yes, next time you might want to brace yourself I'll attack your monster with my storm dragon leaving you with 700 life points, and now m…"

"Hold on your not going to destroy me I use ring of destruction so we both take 1000 points of damage, if I'm going down I'm gonna do it! So I destroy your favorite monster."

"_No I'm sorry my monster I will avenge you later!"_

Shinju's LP: 1900

King's LP: 0

"Now tell me your real name."

"It's Bronn and you will lose before I leave this academy I guarantee you will lose more than just a duel."

_**Next chapter: Enter Of the Mechanical Mistress.**_

A/N: Hey if you wanted to post an OC then here is the sheet.

Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Height and Weight:  
Eye Color and Hair Color:  
Appearance/Dress:  
Occupation: If they work on campus somewhere  
Personality:  
Bio:  
Likes:

Dislikes:

Dueling skill: High, medium, low  
Signature Card:  
Deck Type: (May be based on original cards)

Dorm:


End file.
